Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a liquid-cooled contact element which is adapted to be connected to an electrical conductor of a cable. The disclosure furthermore relates to a plug connector which uses such a contact element.
Contact elements of this type are employed in particular to transmit high currents and are used, for example, in charging plug connectors.
Rapid charging is necessary for electric vehicles if this technology is to prevail over conventional vehicles with a combustion engine. Vehicles with a combustion engine can be filled up with petrol in a few minutes. Electric vehicles need to compete here. Particularly high currents have to be used for rapid-charging procedures, which results in the generation of a significant amount of heat in charging plug connectors.
Description of the Related Art
FR 2 723 466 A1 discloses a power-supply means for a welding tool or a similar tool. The power-supply means consists of a connection piece and a body formed thereon, wherein the power-supply means is designed as a single piece. An adapter is connected to the body of the power-supply means via a screwed connection. Water is supplied to the power-supply means via the adapter as a coolant. The water flows into a cavity of the body and is led away again via a further adapter screwed onto the body.
DE 10 2010 050 562 B3 discloses a charging plug connector for electric cars. The heating of the plug connector caused as part of the charging process is reduced by a spiral liquid line which runs essentially in the handle region of the plug connector. A coolant flows through the liquid line in a closed cooling circuit.
In the case of the plug connector described, only the plug connector is cooled. As before, heat can build up during operation in the contact elements and the electrical conductors connected thereto, which can result in a loss of capacity of the plug connector and longer associated charging processes.